<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't know. by whathegeometry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271643">i don't know.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry'>whathegeometry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Letter for the King (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because Jussipo Already Said Love, Because We All Know She Could, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jussipo Isn't Dead, Justice for Jussipo, Lavinia Healed Him, Like Why Didn't She, Love Confessions, M/M, Second Kiss, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lavinia remembers that she's magic and saves jussipo's life, like we all knew she could.</p><p>and jussipo and foldo figure it out together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't know.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>coughcough me dealing with jussipo's death by writing fic way too late at night coughcough</p><p>{disclaimer: these are not my characters and i don't claim to own them in any way. i am not profiting off of this work.}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stay with me, Jussipo."</p><p>Foldo's words were the only things that Jussipo had left to hang on to.</p><p>Forget the pain.</p><p>Forget that calm, soft darkness that was beckoning him in.</p><p>Forget everything else in the world.</p><p>Focus on the words.</p><p>Foldo's words.</p><p>His words.</p><p>-</p><p>Lavinia suddenly straightened up.</p><p>Foldo's head snapped towards her. "Can you do something? He's slipping away!"</p><p>"I don't know, but I can try."</p>
<hr/><p>"Arise, Sir Jussipo."</p><p>He couldn't resist the grin that spread across his face.</p><p>Queen Alianor smiled and bowed her head in acknowledgement, and then moved on to the next knight.</p><p>The sword touched Foldo's left shoulder,</p><p>the his right,</p><p>and then,</p><p>"Arise, Sir Foldo."</p><p>He smiled, almost as wide as Jussipo had, but not quite.</p><p>And then the two boys ran at each other in a violent, joyful hug that lasted a split second longer than either of them particularly wanted others to see.</p><p>Queen Alianor paused for a moment, staring, intrigued, at the two boys beside her, who had both just suddenly flushed violently red.</p><p>The crowd at large also stared in puzzlement at the two boys, but there was one smiling, knowing face among the masks of confusion.</p><p>Lavinia's smile literally warmed the courtyard.</p><p>The two boys in the pit looked to each other for assurance, and then, they wrapped their fingers through each other's. And then, as one, they looked out over the crowd, silently daring someone among them to challenge what they had. </p><p>They stood, holding hands, waiting.</p><p>And then,</p><p>Queen Alianor smiled.</p><p>She smiled first at the two boys, intertwined and inseparable as they were, and then she turned her bright, joyful smile upon the crowd.</p><p>And then came the cheering.</p><p>-</p><p>They stayed like that, holding hands, for the rest of the ceremony.</p><p>As they walked off, hand in hand, Queen Alianor smiled, for the thousandth time that day. For it was a day, she thought contentedly, that had been full of things to smile about.</p><p>-</p><p>They were finally alone, just the two of them, in a horse barn, after being sent to find somewhere for Ardanwen to stay.</p><p>Finally away from Lavinia and Tiuri's knowing looks and Piak's questions.</p><p>Away from everyone else.</p><p>They were immediately all over each other, kissing violently and crashing to the floor, covering themselves in hay. </p><p>"Gods, I love you, Foldo."</p><p>Foldo smiled, blushed, and pulled Jussipo into another kiss.</p><p>"What's next?"</p><p>"I don't know, Foldo," he said, smiling and looking into his beautiful eyes.</p><p>"I really don't know."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>